what should have happened
by patricia amy MCbride
Summary: What if Rory said yes to Jess when he asked her to come away with him. R/J Luke and Lorelai. ABOUT 5 chapters maybe more, of getting Rory and Jess to be together for the long run. possibly a following story.


I do not own characters and some is quoted from the show.

"Don't say no just to make me stop talking, or to make me go away. Just say no if you really don't wanna be with me."

I didn't know what to say. So all I could do was stay there. He was watching me. My every move, my every glance. I knew I loved him. I knew that but could I leave everything? My mom, Luke, the town, Yale, Lane, my grandparents. Jess could leave me at any time. I should say yes. Say yes. Rory say yes.

"Rory?"

"Um, um. Yes"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said yes." I tried to say in my most convincing voice. After I said it though I knew it was the right thing to do. I needed to do this. I need to be with Jess.

"Rory are you sure?"

"My car or yours?" I asked as I walked past him outside.

"Um, both. I guess, then we can get more of your stuff, and I don't know stuff like that." I never thought she would actually say yes. She said yes. Jess thought.

"Good idea." Yes this is the right thing to do. Mom should understand. I hope she does. She isn't going to.

"Rory are…"

"Jess, I am going with you. If this is your way of getting rid of me then it's not going to work."She said with a smirk.

"You stole my smirk." He acussed

"No, barrowed." She said smiling as she remembered when he stole her book.

"Huh, do you barrow things much?" He said smirking which is as close as Jess ever gets to a smile.

"Well, what is much." She said "barrowing" his line.

"Let's go get some boxes." He said. This might work. Maybe. A little. Stress a little.

"Um, Jess." Rory said.

"Yeah?" He said still walking back to her part of the dorm.

"We have to… Um, well I have to. Well I guess cause your with me…"

"I'm sorry am I supposed to be following this?" He said confused.

"My mom." She said finally getting it out. "I was supposed to come home after tomarrow."

"oh ok. So what do we do?" He always was blunt she thought. Why cant I be like that. Stupid rambling. It's all my moms fault. She taught me how to ramble. Oh yeah, I should call. Visiting could be bad. Really bad. Horriable. OK calling good.

"I'll call while you get boxes." She said.

"Ok I'll be right back then." He said going into her room. Rory walked into the hallway, and took out her cell phone.

(phone ringing)

L: Hello (slightly out of breathe)

R: Hey mom.

L: Hey kid. Oh my god Rory. I think I like Luke.

R: Yeah, So…

L: Lorelai Gilmore I love Luke Danes

R: Oh my god. Mom this is so great.

L: No it is not. I have to see him. I have to eat. We have no food in this house. The test run is Saturday and I cant be concentrating on if I dating him or not.

R: What do you mean dating him? (sits on floor in hallway. Does not see Jess come out.)

L: Well we were dancing. And it was nice.

R: What kind of dance.

L: What do you mean?

R: Was it a group dance, a slow dance, fast dance.

L: Whats a group dance?

R: The hustle the hora.

L: NO hustle No hora. It was a slow dance. A waltz.

R: Luke can waltz?

L: Luke can waltz

R: Look how you just said Luke can waltz.

L: How did I say it

R: Like im surprised I still have my clothes on.

L: EW Rory.

R: Mom how do you feel about this do you want to be dating Luke. If you are dating Luke this could be bad for both of us. I mean it would make me and Jess cousins, we would never be able to eat again, we would have to move, join the I was stupid and dated my best friend who I swear was a guy protection program and have new names and identities and this time I am not playing soccer.

L: No you are still playing soccer

R: Mom! I don't play soccer.

L: You'll learn. Oh I know we can move to England, and you can learn from Beckem, and they have good coffee in England.

R: Mom, we are not moving to England to anoy grandma and grandpa

L: Why not? It is brilliant. You mentioned the J word

R: Mom say it with me Jess, sound it out you can do it.

L: Why would it matter if Jess and you were cousins, you said you were fine a very long time ago missy. If I remember we were in Rome looking at this old guy who was slobbering just like his dog, and I said it reminded me of… I don't remember what it reminded me of. But you said you didn't like him anymore. Yes I think your exact words were "I do not care about Jess anymore." Rory?"

R: I lied.

L: Why?

R: Cause you never liked him mom and no matter how hard you tried to you thought he was going to be my Christopher and that he was going to turn me into the old you and you didn't want that to happen, cause you wanted me to go to Harvard and do the things you never got to do so you would resent me for it and we would finnaly have a normal mother daughter relationship. Well maybe he isn't my Christopher mom maybe he is my Luke. He is his nephew.

L: I miss you.

R: I do too momy.

L: That brings back memories.

R: well tell it to the baby pictures

L: Evil child. Hye did you know live is evil backwards. I was watching tv...

R: Mom

L: Yeah kid.

R: don't interrupt me ok

L: Um sure (she said hesitantly)

R: do you promise

L: I promise

R: Ok. Tonight, Jess came to my dorm and asked me to go with him to New York, or actually im not sure on the exact destination but New York was one of them and I realized I love him and I wanna go. So I am going with him to were ever. And I choose this by myself he did not courupt me in any way. I don't really know how this going to work but this is what I want. So tonight I am going some were with him.

L: Your sure this is what you want?

R: Yeah I am

L: OK then, just promise me three things

R: sure

L: #1 You are going to call me #2your not doing this to get away from me #3 You wont do anything I would. Actually your promising me four things. Can you guys come down for the test run. Today is Thursday **(no idea)** You have till Saturday to figure out what you want to do. If you want you guys can even stay at the inn. I want to see you though before you leave totally.

R: Yes, Yes, Yes, and I will ask him.

J: Ask me what.

R: How long have you been sitting there.

J: Long enough.

R: That is the most annoying this in the world

J: Thanks Love you too.

R: Really

L: I feel totally left out, at least talk louder.

R: Oh sorry mom. How bout I call you back later. In about in hour or two.

L: Sure babe. Can I talk to Jess first.

R: Um sure ( she says as she hands him the phone)

J: Hi

L: Jess look I know we kindof have this hate thing going for us but here is what my proposal is. We start new, the hole porch thing never happened, you never left my daughter. You are just Luke's nephew I just met. And please just don't keep Rory from me.

J: I never would

L: Ok, then one more thing, how did you know I liked Luke

J: I don't know you just seemed like you did, and sorry I said that.

L: Was that just as weird for you too.

J: Yup, here's Rory. Oh and if you really want us too, we'll come to the test run.

L: Kay see ya then

R: Um phone please

J: here (dramaticly)

L: He seems different.

R: Yeah he does, but the same at the same time.

L :(laughing) the same at the same time. Funny

R: And now we say goodbye.

L: What no moo moo today, I kindof liked it

R: Bye mom

L: Bye kid

(hang up)

J: So what do we do now

R: Stars Hallow?

J: Sure. Here we'll take separate cars to your house, then go annoy Luke, stay there for the weekend or so, and then go to the bridge.

R: And we'll talk

J: If we must yeah we'll talk

R: No scream or storming out

J: I wont if, you wont (as he puts his arm around her waist, they both feel a spark)

R: I wont

J: OK well everything is packed.

R: Really

J: Yeah, you can talk on forever and ever.

R: Hey, I will now proceed to pout.

J: How bout some ice cream in cones

R: The pouting has left the building

J: More like your mother every day

R: Thank you

(she called over her shoulder and go into her car, as he got in his)

L/L

Lo: Lorelai Lu: Luke (sorry it's the only thing I can thing of for now. Later maybe L: Lo and Luke for well Lu can figure that one out.

Lo:Luke!!

Lu: Lorelai, what are you doing here.

Lo: To inform you that your nephew took my daughter away from me.

Lu: what are you talking about?

Lo: Yeah your nephew is taking my daughter to the undecided destination and he apologized he is not allowed to do that. I am supposed to get to hate him forever. Forever.

(Luke walks over and hugs her as she cries)

Luke: hey it's going to be fine.

L: You don't understand. She's all I got.

Luke: No you got me. I promise you I'm not going any were. I will be there for you at two in the morning if you need it.

L: Promise

Luke: Yeah, I do.

L: Pinky swear?

Luke: No, but nice try. Coffee.

L: You're the best

J/ R dropped of the cars at Gilmore Home. Walk with J's arm around R to Luke's.

Luke: Lorelai look at that.

L: What? What? Is it a unicorn.

Luke: No

L: A pony?

Luke: Lorelai will you just look.

L: Fine (looks see's rory and exspression goes from the Gilmore Pout to smile as mother and daughter run toward each other.)

(ok who remembers in season 1, when rory was looking for Lorelai and Lorelai was looking for Rory and then they were jumping up and down. Picture this right outside the dinner. Jess walks past smiling and goes to Luke who is smiling while shaking his head. They both stand and watch while people come into the dinner (yes I do love parenthese: no idea wut time it would be. Already said It is Thursday night when the wedding is. So if you do that plus all the stuff written above it would be about 5 in the morning on Friday.: Then again I cant tell time)

(coustomers file into Luke's and J/ Luke work and L/R come in still talking)

Luke: Coffee

R: Please, um to go I guess. (looking at Jess)

J: The bridge?

Luke: Here

R: Thanks Luke, bye mom

L: Bye guys

Luke: Were are they going?

L:To their death

Luke: What do you mean.

L: They are going to talk. Meanning they will basically get into a fight. Meanning this will either be the begging or the end.

Luke: That is a unimportant talk

L: Want to go listen

Luke: no it would be mean and childish. Should I get popcorn.

L: NO it would take too long.

Kirk: it only takes 50 seconds

L: Yeah get the popcorn and coffee please.

Kirk: and some for me too Luke, also can I talk to you upstairs

Luke: Hey can you serve for me.

L: Your really going to go upstairs with Kirk. Dirty.

Luke: Lorelai if I listen to what he has to say he might just go away.

L: I wouldn't count on it you appeaser.

(Kirk and Luke have their "talk" from the episode "Raincoats and Recipes" while Lorelai serves)

R/J

J: So this is fun

R: Jess

J: Come on you had to know that if I had to do this that I would be sarcastic

R: Jess Mariano, you are going to be serious for at least five minutes

J: Sure

R: Jess

J: Rory

R: Can we just get this over with

J: Personally I would like to not do this at all. I feel like this is an interrogation

R: Excuse me I left my interrogation in my other jeans so you're in luck.

J: You're excused

R: Fine I'll start. Um…

J: When you said you would start I thought there would be talking involved

(R sent him an evil glare)

R: Would you like to go first?

J: I thought we went over this. I would rather not do this at all.

R: Jess

J: Look Rory Im sorry o.k. I screwed up. I was confused, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to bring you into my problems so I left. It killed me to do it but I thought in the end you would be better with out me, I was going to stay away and I promised my self I would but I was miserable and I hated having you hate me so I thought if I just told you I was sorry that maybe I would be better, and then I love you came out, and I ran again, because that is what i do, and then Luke was asking me why I wasn't coming to my moms wedding and he said I should have stayed to see what you said and I missed you and I was sitting outside of your dorm and Dean was there and I just yeah.

R: Thank you.

J: Huh

R: That is the most I have ever seen you talk in the whole two years or so that I have known you. And I was not better off with out you. Promise me one thing.

J: Sure

R: Please don't leave again

J: I wont

R: Jess

J: Yeah?

R: Im hungry

J: Come on let's go, but first. (he reached for rory's hands. They were netted together, he leaned forward and kissed her. His arms went instantly to around her back, and hers instantly to his hair and kneck. It was weird,like they never were apart.)

BACK AT LUKE'S

L: Luke were going to miss it.

R: Miss what?

L: Nothing (quickly)

R: Sure

(Jess goes to get pie, gives a large slice to each Gilmore)

L: Yay pie. You rock. Why didn't I like you again?

Luke: What did you say to her that night?

J: I asked her how long she was sleeping with (he glances at Lorelai to see what he should say, she nods as if to say he can if he wants) Rory's father before she got pregnant. If I remember correctly she said that she wished she had a pie to throw at my face.

R: How could you ask her that? Jackass

Luke: Rory

J: Luke come on I deserved that.

L: Yeah Luke, come on haven't you heard Rory swear before.

J: Oh I have

L: Ooo when.

J: She was mad at me cause I refused to give her coffee, and she called me an ass.

R: Oh come on you with held coffee, pie, and any sustenance from me for six hours. I ended up trying to cook when you went pee, and burned myself.

L: Ass, making a Gilmore cook. Have you ever seen Emily Gilmore try and cook, ever wonder were our skill to ruin instant mashed potatoes came from. OO now im hungry.

R: I want chocolate

L: And the soup.

R: Soup.

L: Yes soup.

R: But why soup?

L: Because we can invent a new kind.

R: Ooo brilliance. Jess can you come and cook the soup for us?

L: You do owe her. Give him the eyes baby.

J: Come on not fair. Fine. You win.

R: And the sooner you learn that Gilmores will always win the safer you will be.

L: It's not his fault. It is just his last name that Kills it. It doesn't even sound like Gilmore.

Luke: Say either one of you gets married. Then who will win.

L: The past Gilmores. So still us.

R: Oh I know we can keep Gilmore in our name so I will be Rory Leigh Gilmore blank, and you will be Lorelai Victoria Gilmore blank.

L: I wanna watch willy

R: OO willy wonka and soup

L: Pizza

R: Chinease

L: Jess?

R: Luke?

J/Luke: Just so you don't burn yourselves.

L: We'll get the movies.

R: We'll get the food.

L/L to the video store.

R/J to Dooses.

J: Just keep in mind I am not taking care of you as you puke all of this up.

R: I am not going to puke. Bet you five bucks I don't.

J: Ten and you're on.

Taylor: You two should not be betting in a public area.

R: We're sorry Taylor.

Taylor: Jess will you being staying long.

J: I don't know. But I thought I would come visit because Woodbury is cleaner and Taylor you know how I am, so I knew I would get in less trouble there.

Taylor: That Hank. (Walks away muttering to himself)

R: You're evil.

J: Thank you.

(Rory see's a man in the distance)

R: Mr. Medina?

Max: Hey Rory.

R: Hi. This is my… this is Jess. You remember Luke, well he is Luke's, nephew.

J: Hi

Max: Hi. Rory is your mom around.

R: Yeah she should be.

Dean: I saw her at the Video store

Max: Dean, hey.

D: Hey.

Max: Well how have you been?

D: Good, what brings you to Stars Hallow?

(Jess gives Rory a look)

R: (whispers) I'll tell you later. (Jess nods)

M: Well, Rory, Dean, it was nice seeing you again. Jess, nice meeting you.

J: Yup.

R: Bye Max

D: Rory can I talk to you.

R: Look Dean me and Jess are meeting my mom and Luke back at my house so not right now. Ready Jess.

D: Rory please.

J: Don't you have a wife to get home to Dean

D: Rory how could you be so easy and just go back to him.

R: Dean just go please.

D: Rory come on five seconds. (goes to grab her wrist)

J: If I were you I really wouldn't do that. If she wanted to go that's different but are you serious. (stands in front of Rory.

D: Rory I'll see you tomarrow at the test run at the inn. ( Dean leaves)

R: How could he say that to me.

J: Ror, come on he didn't mean it.

R: No he did and I cant believe him.

J: Come on. (gently pulls her arm, and leads her out of the market)

R: What is wrong with him.

J: Rory he is a jerk

(L/L come up. Behind them)

L: Hey guys. Rory are you ok.

R: Yeah im fine mom

L: You sure.

R: Yes mother im sure.

L: I cant believe you just called me mother. It sounded like something Emily Gilmore would be called.

R: Huh

L: Jess this is all your fault.

J: How?

L: You taught her the "huh" thing. You are an ass. Getting me compared to my mother. You might just get kicked out of the movie night for this.

J: (takes the movies from Lorelai and the bags from Rory)

R: Sub- service (walk up front porch into house)

L: OK I got Willy and Almost Famous for Jess.

R: Not again.

J: I cant help it im addicted.

L: OK should we get bowls or rough it.

R: Please tell me that is a rhetorical question.

L: IT IS.

R: Good

Two hours later, they had just finished watching almost famous. Luke was sitting on the right end of the Gilmore couch and Lorelai was laying down against his chest, taking up the rest. Jess and Rory were in the same position except for being on the floor.

L: I'm gonna go re-fule on snacks. Rory come help me, my darling daughter.

Lorelai and Rory go into the kitchen.

R: Very smooth.

L: Why is Jess worried about you?

R: Your un-believable.

L: Exscuse me?

R: Yeah, I date him, You know Im in love with him, you can totally tell, everyone can, but still you don't give him, a chance yet you love Dean, who by the way, you knew was a freak. Remember Tristan you wouldn't even let me tell dean we kissed he beat up Luke, and then. Jess gets mad at me at that stupid party, he never would have left, and Dean wouldn't make me feel like I'm an idiot.

L: What are you talking about?

R: Nothing. I gotta go. (Lorelai and Rory leave the house and move to the front lawn)

(Luke and Jess)

L: they are very loud.

J: Should we leave.

L: They would see us and we would get dragged into it.

J: Whoes Tristan.

L: Don't listen.

J: Luke, come on, the whole town is probably listening through babetts phone or something screwed up.

L: Maybe Taylor has the town wired.

J: I'm going outside.

L: Jess, Jess.

(stand there and watch. Lorelai and Rory countinue not noticing.)

L: Oh your not getting out of this one missy. What is this your new rebellious stage. It's a little late kid. You were supposed to do this when you were like 15, not now.

R: Your so un- believable.

L: I didn't send you to Yale so you could use the same word twice in one fight.

R: You didn't have enough money to send me to Yale did you?

L: I gave up my life for you, and it was your plan for your grandparents to pay for Yale. Guess what if you weren't such a smart goody too shoes, you wouldn't have had to go to Chilton so you could go to Harvard and we wouldn't have to deal with them at all.

R: Shouldn't you pull out the pitty card for me ruining your life, a long time ago. You could have left me with dad.

L: Oh yeah sure, he wanted me to sleep on a park bench. Why don't you go visit Sherry and see how she is with her organized cds, and you know that although your dad loves you, he isn't your father, Luke is.

R: I'm leaving.

L: Bye have fun, don't forget to write.

R: Oh yeah so the fact that I'm your daughter means I'm going to run away now.

L: Yeah you are my mini- me.

R: No im not.

L: Yeah you are kid.

R: At least I didn't let someone walk all over me, when every he wanted to just because he was my kids father.

L: You know what, you did run away. You went to your grandparents house.

R: I was 16 it was three years ago, and it was only for one day, and I was going to tell you, but you were so absorbed with Max.

L: Here we go.

R: How could you do that to him, it was all planed. There were a few days left.

L: Would it have been better if I married him when I didn't love him, would it have been better if I married Christopher when I didn't love him. It would be like if you married Dean. We both know if Jess hadn't showed up, you would most likely be with Dean right now.

R: He's married.

L: You were with Dean when you first kissed Jess.

R: Yeah but me and Dean weren't married. Oh my god, I would have gone back to Dean. I'm a home wreaker.

L: No your not. I said that, it never happened.

R: I cant believe myself.

L: Hon it was all me. I'm the home wreaker.

Luke & J: Huh

L: I told you, you got that from him.

R: Mom. How long were you guys listening.

Luke: Not long.

L: Ooo snippets.

R: what does that have to do with anything.

L: Oh im hungry.

R: Hey wait for me.

Luke and Jess follow them inside.

OKAY people i have some more ideasd and probally could continue this story for at least a few more chapters, and do the after math of the fight. i will not make dean abusive. but it could have happened. but i want to see where i can take this with out that. so tell me if you want to me to continue it. OR if u have any ideas for it to be better. i tried to make all teh characters shound like themselves but i am not sure if i did. so please comment on that too.


End file.
